Knife
by AnHell
Summary: One-shot inspirado en el tema "Knife" de Rerulili. ¿Puedes cortar mi cuerpo con el frió metal de tu espada? La pregunta que sembró la duda. Una historia de un chico que fue poseído por una espada y sobre la chica que quiere detenerlo.


¿Puedes cortarme con él frío metal de tú espada?.

Esa pregunta aún rondaba por su mente.

Esa pregunta de la cual desconocía la respuesta.

Pero, ya sea capaz de hacerlo o no, iba a averiguarlo o morir en él intento.

Todo comenzó cerca de tres años atrás, en una pequeña aldea cercana a las montañas. No había nada especial ahí, nada qué llamará la atención y sin nada qué destacará, los aldeanos gozaban de una pacífica vida.

Al menos hasta ese fatídico día qué lo cambio todo.

Ellos ya tenían planeada una vida juntos.

Pero él sé encargo de destruir todo con sus propias manos.

Él chico en ese momento no era él mismo qué salió alegremente al bosque esa mañana, no era él mismo hombre del qué ella se había enamorado profundamente, simplemente había dejado de ser humano.

—Len— Fue lo único qué ella alcanzo a murmurar en medio de la aldea, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

Ese lugar pacificó, tan lleno de vida, tan alegre, ahora no era más qué escombros y ceniza, no había rastro de vida en él.

Solo estaba ese hombre de pie, él hombre qué ella alguna vez amo ahora estaba cubierto de sangre esbozando una macabra sonrisa al ritmo qué blandía una katana con el fin de remover la sangre impregnada sobre su hoja.

Ese hombre tomo una máscara del suelo, una máscara de Hanya°, su Hakama° sé teñía de un raro color negro al ritmo qué avanzaba, su piel palidecía a cada segundo y sus ojos, antes de un hermoso color turquesa, ahora sé asemejaban más a los de una serpiente.

—¿Por qué?— Cuestiono la chica, aún siendo presa del pánico, ciertamente lo qué estaba frente a ella no era el hombre que amaba, pero tampoco era otra persona.

Ese dolor pudo más qué él miedo

—Así qué este es el poder de Muramasa°, bastante impresionante— Murmuro él joven mientras contemplaba la katana qué sostenía.

Una katana de un hermoso diseño y con una bella empuñadura, donde tenía grabada la imagen de una mariposa.

Una katana hermosa, de no ser por qué esa era la famosa espada demonio Muramasa, un arma qué corrompe él alma de su portador, volviéndolo un ser sediento de sangre.

Él joven enfundo su espada, dedico una última mirada a la chica, quién aún estaba conmocionada.

Él impulso de matarla no surgió de él, quizás por qué en él fondo seguía amándola, a tal grado qué no sé sintió capaz de hacerle daño, quizás por qué quería qué alguien lo detuviera.

Sea cual sea la razón, la dejo vivir.

Una vez qué él joven sé perdió en el bosque, la chica dejo caer los frutos qué recogió de un árbol algo retirado de la aldea.

Él no estar presente mientras su amado destruía su hogar la hacía sentir culpable.

El sentimiento de impotencia qué invadió su ser al no ser capaz de hacer nada, después de todo, ya no había nada qué hacer.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento sé quedo grabado en lo más profundo de su ser, "Debo detenerlo, incluso si tengo que seguirlo hasta el otro lado de la luna".

Con esa clara resolución, ella soltó un alarido de dolor que también era un grito de guerra, mientras se preparaba para emprender su viaje.

/

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel día, la chica entrenaba todos los días sin falta él arte del kendo, con la esperanza de detener a él hombre qué amo.

Había recorrido pueblos, aldeas y ciudades, siempre encontrándose con la misma historia de por medio, "Un hombre demonio con una máscara de Hanya y una katana ha destruido alguna casa o a matado a alguien".

Debido a la parte de "Hombre demonio", muchos tenían miedo de enfrentarlo, y los qué lo hacían no volvían a regresar.

La chica aún era inmadura en las batallas, por lo qué nunca sería rival para él, pero aún así lo seguía tan de cerca como le era humanamente posible.

Ese día no era distinto en ese aspecto, llegó a una aldea en donde escucho los mismos rumores de siempre, pero esta no había sido atacada, en cambio, muchos aventureros portaban espadas, al parecer esperaban al demonio.

Sintiéndose segura en aquel lugar, la chica sé dirigió a un claro cercano a la aldea y desenfundo su katana.

No era una espada especial ni nada por él estilo, de hecho era un arma qué tomo de un pueblo en ruinas mientras seguía al demonio qué poseyó a su amado, por lo qué era bastante simple para ser un arma qué perteneció al jefe del pueblo en ruinas anteriormente mencionado.

Desde el amanecer al atardecer, la chica blandía su katana con cierto grado de rigidez, sin embargo, había mejorado bastante en relación a la primera vez qué tomo una espada.

Ella nunca olvidara la primera vez qué tomo su katana en las manos, la primera vez qué tomo algo tan pesado, no solo por qué la espada era mucho más pesada de lo qué aparentaba, sí no también por qué eso era él peso de un objeto creado para matar.

Ya qué sus recuerdos la habían distraído, la chica no sé dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a caer la noche, de modo qué emprendió su retorno a la aldea anterior.

Esta acción fue impedida por un grupo de bandidos qué rápidamente rodearon a la chica.

Sí bien ella tenía cierta experiencia practicando con un oponente real, era consciente de su faltan de habilidad, sobre todo al tener que enfrentar a siete hombres al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso no impediría qué los enfrentará, sí ella no podía hacer frente a unos bandidos, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a un demonio?.

—Qué inusual ver a una chica sola a estas horas de la noche, pero sabes, no me gusta matar mujeres o niños, aunque no soy más qué un bandido aún conservo mi orgullo cómo guerrero— Exclamó él qué parecía ser el líder de los bandidos.

Por su aspecto, sé podría decir qué él fue un soldado del shogun, pero sus vestimentas raídas por abandonar ese estilo de vida hablaban por sí mismas.

—No tengo por qué confiar en la palabra de un ladrón, ¿Cierto?— Contesto la chica sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía qué las tenia, dándole a su tono de voz un aire amenazante combinado con la abrumadora confianza qué tiene un maestro espadachín al hablar.

—Bueno, tú lo has querido así— Acto seguido, el líder dio la orden de atacar.

Su grupo se movió rápidamente con sus respectivas armas en mano.

Él primero dio un tajó vertical con su katana, pero la chica vio a través del movimiento y golpeo la entrepierna de su agresor con la empuñadura de su arma.

El segundo portaba una lanza, la cual lanzo a la joven, pero subestimo los reflejos de la chica, quién en un movimiento qué solo él miedo a morir puede provocar, la evadió dejando al bandido desarmado y con su lanza fuera de alcance.

Él tercero tenía una hoz, la cual es un arma pesada, por lo qué al carecer de la movilidad necesaria para hacer frente a un espadachín, sé quedo en la retaguardia esperando el momento oportuno para asestar un golpe contundente.

Él cuarto usaba una kusarigama°, por lo qué lanzo su hoja de tal modo qué la chica se vio obligada a bloquear, pero en ese mismo momento, la cadena qué unía los kamas°, la apreso junto a su espada.

Ciertamente, eso era él fin, ya qué los bandidos restantes portaban katanas sumado al tipo de la hoz.

Justo cuándo la chica ya daba todo por perdido, un rayo de esperanza atravesó la maleza y desapareció en la quietud de la noche.

No era obra divina, mi mucho menos un milagro.

Era él rastro de una espada qué fue blandida a una gran velocidad para luego ser enfundada nuevamente.

Ese tajó corto limpiamente él dorso de las tres personas qué sé dirigían a atacar a la chica encadenada con un solo movimiento.

La espadachín qué arribó a la escena era sin duda una maestra para lograr tal proeza.

—La llama en mi pecho sé ha encendido en un intenso carmesí producto de la ira, más vale qué ustedes sé alejen sí no quieren morir aquí— Exclamó la mujer recién llegada.

Su silueta cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabello verde azulado atado en una abultada cola de caballo, su rostro era bastante fino, de no ser por qué su ojo izquierdo estaba envuelto con algunos vendajes mientras qué su ojo visible, del mismo color qué su cabello, revelaba ese brilló qué solo alguien qué ha vivido en el campo de batalla puede producir.

—Me pregunto sí eso será cierto— Menciono él hombre qué parecía ser el líder mientras desenfundaba su espada

Sí en algún momento en la vida de alguna persona sé sentía la presión qué provoca qué sé decida sí sobrevives o mueres en menos de un segundo, este sería el momento perfecto para qué esa emoción sea palpable.

El hombre sostiene una nodachi° sobre su hombro derecho, símbolo inequívoco de un estilo de rapidez y fuerza.

La chica tomo la empuñadura de su katana enfundada, dejando en claro qué sé especializaba en técnicas batou°.

Todo se decidirá con un solo movimiento, un certero, letal y glorioso movimiento.

Todo pasó tan rápido qué la chica de cabellera dorada apenas y pudo notar él ataque.

De las siluetas inmóviles de quienes sé enfrentaron, la chica ladeo la cabeza y miró a la luna con él único ojo qué tenía descubierto, en tanto él hombre solo murmuró.

—Así qué Gokkou no era solo una leyenda—

Tras ese último diálogo, una estela de sangre fue expulsada desde él torso de aquel hombre, quién cayo inerte en ese instante.

Él nombre qué murmuró aquel hombre en su último aliento dejo pensativa a la chica de ojos color turquesa.

—¿Quieren continuar o simplemente sé marcharán?— Cuestiono la chica qué aún miraba a la luna con un tono indiferente.

Los tres bandidos restantes contemplaron la escena detenidamente, su líder sé encontraba inerte a los pies de esa misteriosa espadachín.

La chica qué atacaron en un principio ya sé encontraba libre de sus ataduras, y también había demostrado tener habilidad con la espada.

Sin más, los bandidos caminaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

La espadachín de cabellera aquamarina se preparaba para marcharse, pero fue abruptamente detenida por la joven a la qué salvo.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer— Menciono la espadachín en un tono tajante mientras intentaba seguir con su camino.

—Vas tras Muramasa, ¿Cierto?— Una vez qué la rubia menciono eso, la espadachín paro en secó.

—Tengo ideas sobre donde se encuentra, hacia adónde va y qué es lo qué puede hacer— Volvió a mencionar la rubia.

La espadachín sé volteó a ver a la rubia, su ojo, en él cuál confiaba tanto cómo en su espada, le decía qué esa mujer no mentía. Cómo toda guerrero experimentado, la espadachín podía juzgar la habilidad de una persona con solo una mirada, la rubia no era ninguna amenaza en ese momento, pero tenía un gran potencial.

Finalmente, el aquamarina se encontró con él turquesa, una sola mirada reveló el alma al desnudo de aquellas mujeres bajo la luna llena.

Tristeza, dolor, pena, angustia, decepción, tantas eran las emociones qué tanto él aquamarina como él turquesa reflejaban qué inmediatamente sé entendieron.

Ese posiblemente era un encuentro predestinado.

—Miku, es mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— Cuestiono la mujer espadachín en un tono mucho más amable y dulce.

—Rin, mucho gusto— Contesto la mujer de cabellera dorada.

/

Durante un año, ambas chicas viajaron juntas, una entrenando a la otra, por supuesto, el potencial de Rin creció hasta casi llegar a su máxima expresión, convirtiéndola en un espadachín de cuidado. Al mismo tiempo, una extraña sensación afloraba en el pecho de Miku, una sensación que se supone solo conoce el corazón de una mujer al experimentar el primer amor.

Amigas intimas, compañeras, camaradas, no había forma de describir su relación, pero al menos ninguna quería dañarla. Sobre todo después de que la rubia encontrara a alguien a quien podía llamar amiga y de que la aquamarina decidiera proteger a Rin, consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran del todo correctos, ya que ambas eran mujeres.

Pero era simplemente inevitable que la aquamarina no pudiera evitar sentirse cada vez mas atraída por la rubia, su sencillez y nobleza, pero sobre todo, la cautivadora sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la rubia, una sonrisa melancólica, pero muy hermosa.

Un poco más de tiempo paso, nadie sabía cuánto exactamente, rodeadas del abrigo de la noche y cobijadas por el fuego de una hoguera en medio del bosque donde acamparon, la rubia le conto absolutamente todo a su amiga, como fue que se encontró con Muramasa, como fue que su pueblo natal fue completamente destrozado y consumido por el fuego, incluso cual era su propósito al entrenar día con día

Claro estaba qué la rubia estaba seriamente herida, al menos emocionalmente.

Por un momento, Miku sé preguntó sí ella sería capaz de sanar el herido corazón de Rin, pero, ¿Realmente ese sentimiento de amor era correcto entre dos mujeres?.

—"Sí mañana fuéramos a separarnos, al menos bésame en este momento"— Esa frase quería salir de la boca de la aquamarina, sin embargo quedó atorada en su mente, después de todo, era bastante incorrecto qué una mujer le dijera algo así a otra persona de su mismo sexo.

Claro qué esa frase resonó con fuerza contra toda expectativa de la espadachín, pero ella claramente recordaba nunca haberla pronunciado.

—Es broma, buenas noches—

La rubia había dicho eso, "sí mañana fuéramos a separarnos, al menos bésame en este momento", quizás de manera inocente o probablemente compartía el sentimiento de Miku, eso nunca sé sabrá, pero en ese momento era cierto qué ella sostenía un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

La aquamarina quedó pasmada, tanta fue su impresión qué sé mantuvo estática por casi tres horas.

Una vez qué reacciono, la rubia estaba profundamente dormida.

Su rostro al descansar en la tierra de los sueños era casi angelical, rebosante de inocencia.

Claro qué la experimentada espadachín no era ninguna cobarde, por lo qué en ese momento decidió tomar una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla a cuestas.

Los labios entreabiertos de su durmiente compañera fueron tomados por los suyos en un cálido e inocente beso.

Un beso lleno de amor unilateral, pero lo suficientemente cálido y apasionado qué, por un momento, pareciese el beso de dos amantes profundamente enamorados.

—Perdóname— Miku susurro débilmente, casi inaudible.

Ese susurro acaricio el rostro de Rin, quién en ese momento estaba ruborizada, quizás producto de un placentero sueño o tal vez por el beso qué compartió con su más íntima y cercana amiga, realmente eso no sé podría decir a ciencia cierta.

Miku, la espadachín de cabellera aquamarina abandono el lugar antes de qué la carga fuera tan pesada qué le impidiera moverse para enfrentar a su destino.

/

—Este mundo no es más qué un lugar lleno de mentiras— Una voz juvenil de un tono tenor agudo sé superponía con una voz espectral, casi como sí fueran dos seres distintos hablando al mismo tiempo, pronuncio esas palabras.

—¿Es por eso qué has destruido todo, Muramasa?— Cuestiono iracunda la espadachín de cabellera aquamarina.

El cambiante destino unió sus caminos esa misma noche.

Por la posición de la inusualmente hermosa luna llena escarlata, sé podía asegurar qué era media noche.

—¿Puedes cortarme con el frío metal de tú espada?— Preguntó burlón el chico con la espada demonio.

Una hermosa espada salio de la vaina qué sostenía la chica, daba la impresión de estar hecha de cristal.

La katana conocida como Gokkou, la cual obtiene un poder sobrenatural con la luz de la luna resplandecía hermosa y magníficamente en presencia de la luna escarlata.

Con el choque del metal entre la espada demonio y la espada de la luna, el encuentro comenzó.

/

Ella estaba profundamente dormida cuándo un cálido sentimiento envolvió su ser, un cálido y afectuoso beso lleno de inocencia y amor.

Quizás era un sueño o una ilusión, pero por el momento, lo disfrutaría a plenitud.

Sin embargo, una punzante sensación embargo su pecho de un momento a otro.

En ese momento ella despertó, empapada en sudor mientras intentaba disimular su respiración irregular.

Después de todo, su amiga y compañera aún estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Claro qué ella probablemente sé burlaría de este pequeño episodio y probablemente cayera en un pronto olvido, pero sentía la necesidad de despertarla.

—¿Miku?— La rubia sé extraño de no encontrar a su compañera.

Segundos después cayo en cuenta de qué sé encontraba completamente sola, lo cual la preocupo demasiado.

No por qué corriera peligro, ya qué ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, pero cada respiración, cada latido sé su corazón y cada segundo le daban un sentimiento desgarrador a la chica.

Ella corrió, sin rumbo fijó, pero de algún modo sabía a donde sé debía dirigir.

Cuándo ella llegó al encuentro de su amiga y compañera, contemplo una desgarradora escena.

Su amiga de cabellera aquamarina acababa de ser atravesada por la espada demonio.

El chico no había resultado ileso, pero sus heridas eran muy superficiales como para ser consideras heridas en primer lugar.

—¡MIKU!— Grito la rubia tan fuerte como sus pulmones sé lo permitían, mientras corría al lado de su compañera.

La rabia encendió una llama carmesí dentro de su pecho, una llama de furia, de enfado, de enojo.

Todo dirigido a la persona qué alguna vez amo con todo su corazón.

La misma persona qué fue corrompida por el poder de un demonio.

La persona qué sé encontraba frente a ella, sonriendo de una manera por demás perturbadora.

—¿Conocida tuya, Rin?— Preguntó el chico demonio con un claro y muy notorio tono burlón.

Pero por un momento, la chica sé detuvo, contemplando el moribundo rostro de su compañera y amiga.

En ese efímero instante, una frase resonó dentro de su cabeza "sí mañana fuéramos a separarnos, al menos bésame en este momento".

Esa frase salio de su boca momentos antes, es misma frase qué ella menciono como una supuesta broma, esa misma frase qué le provoco un placentero sueño antes de azotarla salvajemente en la cruda realidad.

Ella poso sus labios en los de su moribunda amiga, maestra, compañera y confidente, quizás por qué ella inconscientemente deseo probar los labios de Miku al menos una vez.

La chica de cabellera aquamarina exhaló su último aliento con una sonrisa en el rostro, había perdido la vida en el campo de batalla pero, al menos había recibido un beso de su amor platónico sin tener qué haberlo robado.

—Len, terminemos con esto—

La rubia tomo la espada Gokkou, la cual poseía el espíritu de Miku.

Esta vez, la espada brilló tan hermosamente qué pareciese un fragmento de la misma luna.

El frío metal de ambas armas colisiono repetidas veces, mientras sus portadores las blandían con tanto afán de acabar. Acabar con la pena, acabar con el dolor, acabar con el sufrimiento, acabar con la maldición, acabar con todo.

El frío metal hería a ambos de manera constante y progresiva, no obstante, ese era un detalle sin importancia qué no los detenía.

De un momento a otro, el chico poseído por el demonio esbozo una extraña sonrisa, justo antes de ser atravesado por Gokkou.

Pero el chico no se rendiría sin pelear, por lo que de un momento a otro se encontraba en una fiera batalla, no contra Rin, sino con su demonio interior.

Claro qué en ese mismo instante quién actuó no era Muramasa, la espada demonio, sino Len, el chico ordinario.

Lo último qué hizo fue besar los labios de su atacante, quién al mismo tiempo era la persona qué el nunca dejo de amar, pero debido a su débil espíritu y su frágil conciencia, termino poseído por un espíritu maligno, causando que el fuera el causante de su propia destrucción.

Rin sé sorprendió por este hecho, mismo hecho qué le lleno de ese agradable calor qué solo podía encontrar al lado de Len.

Pero ese calor lentamente sé desvanecía, sé perdió tan rápido como ese susurro de gratitud qué escapo de los labios de Len antes de morir a manos de la persona qué amaba.

Dos personas importantes para ella acababan de morir.

Ella aún estaba conmocionada por tal hecho, el impacto emocional era tan grande qué ella no pudo notar un hecho importante, un hecho qué involucraba directamente el lugar en donde sé encontraba.

Ese era el lugar donde sé encontraba su aldea, el lugar del origen de todo.

N.A: Bueno, así termina este pequeño one-shot inspirado en el tema de Rerulili "Knife", me base en el video que salió hace 3 años antes de que el tema fuera incluido en Project diva, ahí a medio video aparecen algunos kanjis que una amiga me hizo el favor de traducir, fue de ahí que salieron los nombres de la espada demonio Muramasa, La espada Gokkou y el hecho de que tanto Miku como Len estaban enamorados de Rin, todo lo demás salió de mi cabeza para intentar darle una historia al tema.

Por cierto, recomiendo el álbum de Nou Sou Sakuretsu Girl de Rerulili, no solo por el tema principal "No sou sakuretsu girl", también tiene temas interesantes.

Glosario:

Hanya: son esas mascaras que parecen de ogro, en el video tanto de Project diva como el de Rerulili Len usa una.

Hakama: es la parte parecida a unos pantalones que usan los practicantes de Kendo

Nodachi: Espada japonesa del mismo diseño que la katana, solo que esta mide entre 110cm y 130cm de largo

Kusarigama: un par de pequeñas guadañas sujetas de los mangos con una cadena

Kama: Pequeñas armas parecidas a las guadañas

Técnicas Battou: Más comúnmente vistas en usuarios de katanas, son técnicas que realiza el usuario desenfundando su espada a una gran velocidad, en algunos casos la funda también se usa para atacar o para bloquear ataques

Quizás el glosario salga sobrando, pero ahí quienes puede que no conozcan algunas palabras que use.


End file.
